School Rules
Rulings :;Warning System: #Cute -> 4th warning which leads to user ban. #Cool -> 3rd warning which leads to user suspension. #Sexy -> 2nd warning which leads to surveillance. #Pop -> 1st warning which leads to gentle reminder on message wall. ---- :;Idol Application System: #Send a message to @SRA (Shine Royal) OR @TTA (Tōi Tengoku) with the following information: ##'Name:' ##'Age:' (Middle School First year should fall within the age range of 12~13.) ##'Type:' ##'Brand:' ##'Image Color Code:' (Refer -> CC) ##'Color Code Name/Title:' (Refer -> CC) ##'Appearance:' ##'Personality:' #Why need we app? To make sure no character is OP (over-powerful). #Multiple apps? Please consolidate them all into ONE message. If there are 5 or more that you want to app, split into 50-50, ie. 6 charas = 2 messages with 3 in each. ##Though, admins advice you to add on as you RP and not all at one shot. Or some characters may be neglected. ##Ofc, you can make them secondary characters, but same rules apply. ---- :;Pages: #Coords. For example, there are color variations of the coord, Knightess Coords; MLH RP collection, and the color variation is Green. The link would be . #Friendsta. For example, Yura Rika's Friendsta. The link would be Friendsta/Yura Rika. To display the title of their Firendsta account name, use Source Mode/Classic Editor and type out this code on the top most line }} #Color-coding. For lyrics or whatnot with more than one character, do feel free to use this template instead of typing everything out. }} ##Example: }}, }}, etc. ---- :;Editing: #Spot a mistake? Edit it, but do make sure that if the page tells you to state what you edited, do it. #User pages, unless protected or user has stated not to edit, are free to edit. ---- :;Categories: :1. Character Pages. ::1. Idols: -> User Category (Ie. OmegaPri/CrystalSora) -> Character Name (Ie. Hyewon Choi/Ailin Sashihara) -> School Name (Ie. Shine Royal Academy/Tōi Tengoku Academy) -> School Initials (Ie. SRA/TTA) -> Characters -> Idols -> (Type) Idols -> Brand Name (Ie. Astraea's Gift/My Little Heart) -> Students -> Middle/High School -> School Year (Ie. MSYear3) ''-> Successors (Ie. SRA Successors Only)'' ''-> Current Successors (Ie. SRA Current Successors Only)'' ::2. Designers: -> User Category (Ie. OmegaPri/CrystalSora) -> Character Name (Ie. Hyewon Choi/Ailin Sashihara) -> Characters -> Designers (Ie. MSYear3) -> Brand Name (Ie. Astraea's Gift/My Little Heart) :2. Other Pages. ::1. Song Pages: -> User Category (Ie. Pyo-kiyo) -> Songs by User (Ie. Songs by Pyo-kiyo) -> Songs -> (Type) Songs ''-> Fan-Made Songs (Ie. Only if Fan-made)'' ''-> Singles (Ie. Only if Part of a Single/Only if a Single)'' ''-> Single Name (Ie. Only if Part of a Single/Only if a Single)'' -> Character Name (Ie. Tsubaki Nagai) -> Music (Ie. Tsubaki Nagai) ::2. Performance Pages: -> User Category (Ie. Pyo-kiyo) -> Character Name (Ie. Tsubaki Nagai) -> Performances -> Episode Number (Ie. Episode 24) -> Event Name w/Event Year (Ie. Idol Ranking Competition AS019) :;Role-play Rules: #Do NOT start any role-plays without asking an admin or discussions moderator. ##This includes Minor role-plays. ##Same with Seasons. #RP as you like, try not to curse. #If character has just started as an idol, aura may only appear during/after their 3rd performance. ##Same with Appeals, and do start off with Normal or Rare appeals. ---- :;Wording: #American or British Spelling? We accept both on this wiki, so please use whichever you are comfortable with. ##Most use American, but if you are taught in school to use the British spelling, feel free to use the British spelling instead. ##If you get confused and end up using both, it is still fine. Don't mind, don't worry! #What about grammar? As far as we are concerned, just stick to what you normally use. Don't force yourself to use the opposite if you aren't familiar with it. ##Examples: Americans use double negatives, the British never use double negatives. ##I.e. I didn't do nothing. (American Grammar/Double Negative) VS I didn't do anything. (British Grammar/One Negative, One Positive) ##The two stated above are not meant to force you to use one. They are just examples of the different systems. Like always, use the one you prefer/the one you are more familiar with. ---- :;Images: #No picture edits, and re-colors for character profiles and galleries; user profile -> Okay. #Can't draw? Ask someone to help you, leave credits, or use a image creator. #Found an image that looks like your character? Trace over everything and leave credits as well. ---- :;Badge-hunting: #Badge-hunting is strictly forbidden. ##The only time when you're allowed to badge-hunt is during events; but do not expect those. ---- :;Rights: #Have/want rollback rights? That's your first step to getting any rights really. #Other rights? That's a step-up from just rollbacks. So, second step to admin. #Want admin rights? You need to be active, help out with useful edits, and easy to contact. ---- :;Last Reminders: #Have fun, be honest, and help when needed! ---- :;User With Rights: :1. UWR for short. ::1. Admins: -> Sora -> Pyo ::2. Rollbacks: -> Nozomi -> Usagi Category:Important Category:Admins only Category:Browse